Melody
by Zeesuke23
Summary: Hidup Natalia kini tidak lagi sama, ia merasa hampa. Cahayanya telah tiada. Namun nada dari melodi itu seolah sama dengan kehidupan Natalia.
_Melody_

 _Hetalia_ _Hidekaz Himaruya_

 _Tidak mengambil keuntungan apa- apa dalam membuat cerita ini, hanya kesenangan saja saat menulisnya._

 _Warning: AU, OOC meskipun sudah kuusahakan IC X'D, Typo , Human Name! dll._

 _Chara : Belarus : Natalia Arlovskaya_

 _Summary: Hidup Natalia kini tidak lagi sama, ia merasa hampa. Cahayanya telah tiada. Namun nada dari melodi itu seolah sama dengan kehidupan Natalia._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis itu terus saja membisu, terdiam tapi bukannya dungu. Ia seolah telah kehilangan tujuan , ya... cahayanya telah hilang . tanpa bisa ia raih kembali. Ia terlalu enggan untuk pulang, hatinya terlalu sakit. Ia tertawa miris, hatinya bukan dari baja yang kuat, lagipula hatinya bagaikan kaca yang mudah pecah saat kau tidak memegangnya dengan baik. Mungkin benar jika kata melupakan itu lebih sulit untuk dijalankan daripada untuk diucapkan. Gadis berdarah _Slavia_ itu hampir lupa bukankah saat kita disekolah, yang selalu diajarkan adalah untuk mengingat sesuatu dan bukan melupakan sesuatu.

.

Kopi digenggamannya mulai mendingin, ia hanya melihat pantulan bayangannya pada permukaan kopi. Tetap sama, menyedihkan. Mungkin kopi mulai menjadi teman dalam hidupnya, setidaknya kehidupan yang dijalaninya akan sama rasa dengan kopi, pahit itu jawabannya.

.

Natalia mulai menyeruput kopinya perlahan , tampak begitu tenang dalam keramaian. Udara diluar nampak tidak begitu bersahabat, bahkan untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Sedangkan gadis bersurai platina itu lebih sering memilih untuk menghangatkan dirinya dibeberapa kafetaria. Lagipula apartemannya tidak lagi menjadi apartemen yang hangat sejak saat itu. Suara gemuruh guntur diluar tidak ia hiraukan, langit begitu gelap bersama hembusan angin yang sepertinya begitu dingin. Mungkin saja sebentar lagi badai akan tiba. Namun Natalia tidak peduli.

.

Iris sebening lavender itu mulai menatap butiran air yang mulai turun dari langit, tatapan itu tetap datar tanpa cahaya.

"Hujan..." bisiknya perlahan , diiringi jatuhnya air hujan dari angkasa.

Tetes – tetes yang pada awalnya ringan kini tidak lagi. Natalia tetap terdiam sambil memandangi kopi yang masih tandas setengah. Beberapa hari ini , entah menegapa ia selalu datang ke kafe ini. Selalu ada alunan nada yang membuatnya ingin tinggal lebih lama, melodi yang lembut dan penuh makna.

.

Gadis bersurai platina itu mulai memejamkan mata, seolah tengah mendengarkan melodi tersebut dengan penuh penghayatan. Memang jika melodi tersebut nampak lembut, indah , dan juga mempesona. Namun jika kau mendengarkan melodi tersebut dengan seksama maka akan ada sebuah makna yang begitu menyayat hati, saat kau menghayati.

.

Mungkin Natalia perlu berterima kasih. Melodi itu memang selalu berubah setiap harinya namun hanya ada satu persamaan didalamnyan, tentang sebuah kisah yang seolah begitu piluh untuk diceritakan. Sama seperti hati Natalia.

.

Natalia menolehkan kepalanya menatap gerangan yang sedang memainkan nada, permainannya nampak begitu indah bersama gesekan biola. Natalia memberanikan diri untuk menatap netra sang pemain biola, ya... mereka sama. Iris mata mereka sama , begitu hampa tanpa cahaya didalamnya. Seolah mereka bedua juga sama- sama telah kehilangan harapan untuk hidup.

.

Natalia mulai memutuskan kontak mata, ia tersenyum tipis. Dan mulai meminum kopinya hingga habis.

Tanpa gadis berdarah _Slavia_ itu sadari, sepasang netra sehampa dirgantara itu tengah memperhatikannya. Seolah begitu mengerti apa yang Natalia rasakan.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ya...

Terkadang hanya beberapa nada saja...

Cukup membuat seseorang memahaminya...

Nada yang terangkai indah yang tersirat beribu makna...

Beribu makna yang tak bisa dipahami sekilas saja...

.

Melodi tadi memang tentang kehidupan...

Tentang sebuah kehampaan...

Tanpa cahaya harapan...

Cayaha baru yang mereka butuhkan...

Cahaya yang penuh kehangatan...

Yang bernama 'Kasih Sayang'...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End...

.

.

* * *

.

A/N:

Hola¡ Minna-san :"D

Hai.. hai... Zee datang dengan fic GeJe lagi wkwkwkwkwk... X'D . sebenernya fic ini adalah Fic Squel dari fic Zee sebelumnya yang berjudul 'Pahit'. Heheheh...

Ne~ Minna-san , adakah yang tahu siapa pemuda yang main biola tadi ? heheheh... :"D.

.

.

.

.

.

Sign

.

.

Zee


End file.
